Into the Fray
by Shniggit
Summary: Join a misfit squad of clone troopers as they travel the galaxy and fight in the Clone Wars Rated M for violence and strong language.


I don't own Star Wars, Disney does. However, all original characters belong to me.

This Fic is both straight and kind of a crack.

PROLOGUE: INTO THE FRAY

A squad of clone troopers approaches a battered trench-line, with orders to relieve the garrison stationed there. Wordlessly, the two squads swap positions. Clean, fresh, and ready troopers take the position of the worn, dirty, and battle weary soldiers. Though the men were all clones, it was almost as if there were two different species present, though the fresh soldiers couldn't tell that.  
Two clones who had been stationed in the lines for some time walk past the new squad while on patrol. As the pair passes the group, one of the pair points back at them with his thumb, chuckles and says "shinys". Before the group can reply, the pair has walked off.

One of the clones cautiously climbs down into the trench, his caution proves futile as he accidentally slips on the mud lining the trench and slides down the earthen wall, earning him a long mud-streak on his armor. "Aaaawwww maaannnn..." The trooper groaned "Inspector's gonna have my ass". This trooper, while generally considered altruistic and naive, was a stickler for the rules and followed his orders to the letter. While his nature caused him to try and take charge, his outward appearance and general demeanor caused no one to ever REALLY take him seriously. He had never actually received a nickname, simply going by his serial number "CT-4505-3859", and addressing his comrades by their respective numbers.

He laid his blaster rifle beside him and set his pack down, and began to sort through his equipment while idly humming to himself.

While sorting through his equipment, he finds a picture of his ex-girlfriend, he immediately obliterates it with his rifle then sets out for the garrison station

He chuckles at the thought of the girl he met on Onderon and simply says "man, what a ho". Right as he is about to climb out of the trench, he hears a massive explosion that shakes the ground. The close impact places him in a shell shocked state, his ears ringing and vision blurred. He scrambles for his helmet and puts it on, just as the barrage begins to kick in.

A soldier comes to his side, known to him as "KM-1996-1700."  
The soldier tells the clone "I'm here for backup sir!" The clone feels relieved that a soldier is by his side, although the feelings if relief soon fades as the soldier is blown to smithereens

The brief horror that he just witnessed disappears as he blinks, the soldier appearing just fine, the stress and sensory overload causing him to see things. 'I can't get scared' the trooper thinks to himself. KM shouts "you ok!?" To which the trooper simply nods. The barrage ends and an eerie silence falls, which is then shattered by torrents of blaster fire. The trooper glances over the edge of the trench and spots a horde of battle droids marching towards them in their trademark rank-and-file style.

They both look at each other with a look of hopelessness, just then another trooper by the name of MG-8492-2910 releases mortars upon the battle droids, effectively saving their lives.

The two soldiers look at each other, nod, and raise their rifles and unleash a furious torrent of blue laser fire upon the few surviving droids. The last of their adversaries are mopped up by the stalwart clone defenders. KM cheers "that's what I'm talkin 'bout!" He turns to 59 and says "this your first fight too? Sweet! Name's Moody, you?" The trooper promptly responds by saying "CT-4505-3859!" Moody laughs and says "whoa whoa whoa hold up there buddy I meant your name." 59 responded saying "I don't have one." Moody chuckles and replies, "well I guess we'll have to fix that sometime.

The two soldiers' brightened spirits at their recent victory recede when they hear a loud shout a short way down the trench. "MEDIC!" The two soldiers, joined by their mortar wielding savior, sprint towards the source of the shout. They turn a corner and are faced with a grizzly sight; an enemy artillery strike hit a small bunker, killing the occupants and sending shrapnel and debris flying. One unlucky trooper was struck directly in the side with a metal piece, and was bleeding profusely. One medic was trying to patch up the wound, but needed help. The medic looks up and recognizes the mortar wielding trooper "Nacho! I'm glad to see you're ok, I need help with this one."

With Nacho's help, the medic is able to patch up the wounded soldier so that he is at least not at risk of bleeding out, but he will definitely need treatment from a hospital. The medic says with a sigh "we don't have the resources at this outpost to fully treat him, he'll need to be taken back to the central staging area for full treatment." "The staging area!" Nacho yells, "that's like... 100 klicks from here!" "I know, he'll have to be moved ASAP if he's going to have any chance of survival, so help me with the stretcher and we'll get him on an outbound gunship." The medic replies with annoyance. The small band of soldiers begins to slowly make their way towards the outpost's single landing platform. They almost make it to the front door when a massive explosion throws them all to the ground and destroys the platform. "Holy kriff!" 59 yells as he gets to his feet. As the group regains their footing, a shadowy figure is seen sprinting away from the scene.

59, Nacho and Moody spot the fleeing suspect and sprint after him. The suspect attempts to evade the pursuing clones. He turns a corner as a blue bolt of plasma flies past his head. The source; Moody's carbine. "No we need him alive" shouts 59. "Oh come on!" Moody yells back, clearly annoyed.

Nacho turns the corner and throws his mortar at the shadowy figure.

The figure tried his hardest to avoid his pursuers but his lack of coordination and stealthiness pointed out that he was in no way, shape, or form a class a assassin. The troupe of soldiers continued to follow speedily behind him, closing the gap further and further.

BANG!

The figure had thrown a charge behind him that had blocked the path of the clones that were following him. "DAMMIT!" The scream came from Nacho; 59, Moody, and the Medic saw the whole thing as they were following behind him as they could not keep up with his athletic body. Nacho's right leg had been completely severed from a shard that had erupted from the explosion of rubble.

"That kriffing cha'kar!" 59 yelled to no one in particular. He regained some manner of composure and called into HQ that the entire outpost be put on lockdown. Moody let out strings of swear words before calming down and simply said, "lets get Nacho back to the LZ". 59 nodded in agreement and the two of them lifted Nacho and carried him back to the medic and the wounded trooper. The medic immediately got to work on Nacho's severed limb. As he was working the medic simply said "Ig". 59 furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "huh?". The medic continued saying "oh, I meant my name's Ig." To which 59 simply replied "oh." 59 looked wearily at his wounded companions, his expression of sorrow turned into one of rage. He turned to his remaining companion "Moody, we got a rat to catch". "Hell yeah we do! That bastard's days are NUMBERED!" The two soldiers re-armed themselves and set out to sweep the base, searching for their unwelcome guest.

As they left, 59 turned to Ig and said "keep them safe". Ig nodded and returned to work. He took his blaster carbine from it's sheath and set it down beside him. 59's request troubled him though. While he did want to protect his friends from harm, he wasn't sure about fighting.

"How in the seven Correllian hells are we supposed to catch this guy" Moody says in annoyance. 59 begins to think out loud "We just have to think like him" 59 replies. "Ok, I'm a spy, my cover's been blown, I can't escape with a vehicle, because that's too obvious, and I can't sneak out because of the lockdown. I'd need outside help-" "-so I need to call for backup!" Moody finishes. "The comms center!" They say in unison.  
The two of them sprint towards the communications relay. They make it to the door, and take up breaching positions by the door. They nod to each other, and 59 turns toward the door and kicks it open. The two of them rush inside, weapons ready-all clear. The two go inside, the intruder had obviously been here, two guards lie dead on the floor. "He's definitely in here" 59 states plainly. As the two prepare to head further inside, the lights flicker out. "Blast! He's cut the power" moody says dryly. The two of them turn their headlamps on, as well as the lights on their weapons. The narrowed field of vision and near total darkness makes the comm center feel eerie.

59 swiftly made a joke about not seeing Moody in the dark. Moody then shoots 59 near his foot for making such a bad joke. The intruder hears the shot and scurries away further into the comm center

"Ugh, just an astro droid!" Moody groans. The droid makes its way past them and turns a corner. Seconds later, a loud beep more akin to a scream is heard, the next noise is like the sound of metal cutting through metal. The next thing the two soldiers see is the dome of the astro-droid rolling around the corner, then falling down right-side up, it's one eye creepily looking up at the two men. "He's got himself a vibro knife" 59 says dryly.

"That astro droid did nothing at all!" said moody. Moody closes the door so there isn't a way out and searches vigorously for the perpetrator.

Suddenly, moody hears a noise behind him. He whips around, and is immediately tackled to the ground. He puts his knee into the attacker's stomach, and throws him off.

[Slash cut (EPIC SCENE TRANSITION)]

Ig is able to stabilize Nacho and the other trooper, who had since identified himself as "CT-0994-9313", but IG just called him "13" for short. He chuckled to himself at the unlucky trooper with his unlucky number. He hoped for him to fully recover, as he clearly had someone waiting for him. Nacho wasn't so fortunate, his left leg was completely torn off, in addition to his right leg, which had lacerations up and down it. These two injuries were enough to ship him back home, not to mention his numerous other injuries. He wondered just how many more of his brothers would be torn apart like this before the fighting ended, and if he was going to be one of them.  
His reflection was interrupted by an unfamiliar noise emanating from behind a nearby building.

He dismisses it, and goes back to ending to the wounded. He continues to work, until he hears the same noise, but behind him, and closer this time.

He turns, and is faced with a nightmare inducing sight; a single commando droid mere inches away from him, vibro-sword poised. The droid realizes it has been spotted before it could neutralize the medic, and back-flips to a longer range.

[EPIC SCENE TRANSITION]

59 lunges at the agent and swings at him with the butt of his rifle, the agent barely has time to block the move with his knife. The two are locked in a pushing match, which is interrupted by moody, who runs up behind the agent and places him in a chokehold. The agent responds with a swift kick to 59s chest to push him away, and brings his foot down on Moody's boot. The plastoid boot covering cracks, and moody felt a little pain from the stomp, causing his grip to slacken. The agent takes immediate use of this and breaks free of Moody's crushing grasp.

Rushing from Moody's grasp, the agent lunges -knife in hand- at 59. Making an upward swing at 59, his knife hits the bottom of his helmet and continues upward, taking the helmet with it. The helmet sails off 59's head, landing a few feet away. The stoke leaves 59 de-masked, and with a shallow scar running up over his right eye.

To which the scarred soldier responds to with a vicious rage filled punch to the agent's face.

[SLASH CUT]

Far elsewhere, a screen lights up. Text clicks slowly across the dusted surface.

TACTICAL DATA... ON  
ANALYSIS... ON  
INPUT RECEIVED  
OBSERVATION... ALIGNED... MAINTAINED

[SLASH CUT]

Ig is motionless, frozen over Nacho and 13. The droid levels his blaster at Ig's head. Ig closes his eyes and braces himself in preparation to literally meet his maker. A single blaster shot is heard, and Ig cringes and waits for death. Ig doesn't feel a thing, 'is this what death feels like?' he ponders. 'No, it can't be... This doesn't seem' and before he finishes his own thought, he opens his eyes and is bewildered by what he sees. The droid lies motionless on the ground, a smoking hole in its metallic forehead. Ig turns around, and sees Nacho sitting up panting, holding his blaster. A few long seconds pass before Nacho collapses back on his stretcher from exhaustion.

The droid expresses a signal hijack shortly before going offline

"Huh?" Ig is puzzled by the sudden occurrence.  
[EPIC SCENE TRANSITION BACK TO 59]  
Moody attempts to pile drive the down agent, only to be thrown off, landing on his back. The agent raises his knife and prepares to drive it through Moody's heart. Moody braces for impact, but it isn't him that gets hit. 59 jumps and tackles the agent, the two of them landing with 59 pinning the agent with his left arm. He spots his helmet lying on the ground and grabs it with his free hand. Raising the helmet above him, he brings it swiftly down onto the agents face: repeatedly.  
At the end of a savage beating, the unconscious agent is left with a bruised and battered face.

The two soldiers stand over their unconscious adversary. "Who the hell was that guy?" Moody questions. 59 shares his confusion "no clue. Let's get him to the LZ and we can get this straightened out." Moody nods and slings the unconscious prisoner over his shoulders. Moody is surprised by the weight of the intruder "He's not that heavy". The two make their way back outside and back to the remains of the landing platform.  
The group of soldiers is finally re-united. Each one of them relieved that their individual struggles were over. As if on cue, two gunships and a Nu-class shuttle land in the small opening by the landing pad. The doors on the gunships open, and soldiers pour out.  
59 whispers to Moody, "they must be responding to the multiple alerts the base sent out." "Yeah" moody replies "multiple explosions all over the interior of the base perimeter, plus a power failure in the comms center. Jeez every officer within the system must be itching with anxiety."  
As if to underscore Moody's remark, the shuttle lowers its ramp. Four ARC Troopers calmly walk out and approach the squad.

The lead ARC trooper motions to 59 "trooper! Give me a situation report!" Years of training snap 59 into a disciplined reply "Sir! Following an artillery barrage and subsequent attack approximately half an hour ago, this outpost was infiltrated by an enemy agent. The operative was able to detonate explosives placed on the outpost's primary landing platform. I along with these soldiers gave chase, resulting in one critically wounded trooper, who has been placed into care by this medic, along with a soldier who was previously wounded by the artillery barrage. The suspect cut power to the comms array in an effort to elude us, however we were able to catch and subdue him." 59 finished his report with a long breath. Ig interjects "the agent was assisted by the CIS if this commando droid is anything to go by" he trails off but quickly refocuses "these two are in critical condition, we'll need to get them to better facilities as soon as possible."  
The ARC trooper nods in reply "I see... In that case you men will accompany us to help transport the prisoner, the brass will want to hear about this". The group of soldiers board the shuttle, and moody dumps the operatives body unceremoniously on the ground. Nacho and 13 were laid carefully onto the shuttle and were hooked up to the shuttles emergency medical equipment. The shuttle lifted off and took to the sky. The outpost grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible. The shuttle was awkwardly quiet, so one of the ARCs decided to break the ice.

"We're going straight to the orbiting fleet! So just sit back and relax." the ARC trooper advises.

59 nods in agreement, and removes his helmet and places in the bin below his seat. His fellow troopers follow suite, and soon the battle weary soldiers drift into a dreamless sleep.

ASSESSING...  
TACTICAL INFORMATION INSUFFICENT  
FURTHER INPUT REQUIRED  
ACCESSING...

A gentle beeping drifts from the bins that hold the helmets

CHAPTER 2: THE DESTINY

59's sleep was interrupted by a metallic 'Thud' . His eyes reflexively opened, it was apparent that they had arrived on the ship the ARC had mentioned. The shuttle's doors opened and light from the ship poured into the dark shuttle bay. Almost immediately, medical personnel ran onto the shuttle and got Nacho and 13 onto gurneys and wheeled them off. Without even waiting, 59 and the others ran off after them. One of the ARC troopers got up to stop them, but the ARC leader stopped him and simply said "let them go".  
Moody, Ig, and 59 ran after their wounded comrades. While the distance between the Hangar and the Med bay wasn't that long, the run there felt like an eternity. The three of them burst through the med bay doors and were promptly stopped from getting to their comrades by numerous medical staff and technicians.  
"Don't worry" one of the doctors attempted to dissuade the anxious soldiers "just take a seat or an empty bed and wait, that's the best thing you can do for them now". The three soldiers reluctantly acquiesced and sat down, and began their wait.

-3 days later-

After eating breakfast in the ship, which they had learned was named "Destiny", the three soldiers walked down to the med bay. Apparently, the enemy agent had been taken down to a locked portion of the detention facility, and had not been seen since.  
The small band of soldiers entered the med bay, and was met with an astonishing sight. Both Nacho and 13 were standing up, Nacho with a brand new prosthetic leg. The entire room could not hold the sheer joy level of the group finally being reunited. Their celebrations were interrupted as two figures entered the room. It was the Jedi Knight in charge of the ship herself, along with her clone commander attaché, Commander Corcoran.

The Jedi appears troubled, as if something is amiss. Everyone in the room jumps as the comms make a loud "DEET". Excepting the Jedi, who merely notes it. The commander taps the side of his helmet and turns away to have a wee chat with the communication lads, but the comms continue to operate normally, as if nothing had happened.

The jedi speaks first "I see you are rested and recuperated, you have all performed a great service to the republic, and your sacrifices and efforts are to be commended." Commander Corcoran immediately follows up her statement "I would be proud to have men like you in the 69th attack battalion. You're determination and ferocity is exactly what we need." 59 is the first to speak up "Sir! Count me in! CT-4505-3859 reporting for duty!"

The commander tilts his head, listening to the comms. "Repeat?" There is a pause. "So it's an interior source?" Pause. "It's a signal, isn't it? It has to hav-" A long pause. The commander drifts away from the group. "Alright. Keep me posted on any developments. I'm headed up there." He looks at the general. "Strange news on that little communication bug. I must take leave of you immediately. Gentlemen. General." He nods curtly and strides out.

The Jedi rolls a small metal decal in her fingers. Her eyes glaze over. "Troopers, we have been hunting down a phantom. Your assistance would be much appreciated in this endeavor."

The jedi turns back to the clones "it seems there is something amiss on the destiny, I want you boys geared up and on duty as soon as possible." Almost immediately a cart loaded with the soldier's purple trimmed 69th attack battalion armor floats into the room. "Nice!" Nacho remarks. Nods and cheers of approval followed among the rest of his comrades. "One more thing" the jedi added, "we've reorganized you into a single squad, you are now 'Theta Squad'". With that, she turns and leaves. The soldiers immediately geared up in their new armor.

The newly re-armored soldiers of Theta Squad headed down to the ship's armory, where a bountiful cornucopia of firepower awaited them.

Nacho immediately dashed for the holy grail of assault weaponry; the z6 rotary blaster. 59 and 13 went the more subtle route, and took rifles, while moody grabbed a carbine and a rocket launcher. Now fully armed, the soldiers made their way towards the bridge.

Halfway there, the klaxon alarm goes off. Softshells sprint to Battle stations, officers sprint to their posts, and Theta gets routed to guard the captain on the bridge.

Theta enters the bridge, officers and technicians are all at their posts, either working intently, or awaiting orders. The Jedi captain is not at home being at the head of a warship, commander Corcoran organizes most of the proceedings. She had never been one for fighting or getting involved in conflict, however the war put jedi in sharp demand, and so she was sent to the front lines. Her musings were ended as Theta Squad approached her. 59 immediately stepped forward and requested a situation report.

Captain Piett is hunched over a console, quite at home on the bridge. The Jedi shrugs and gives a toothy grin as a string of alternating swears and apologies for said swears emanate from Corc. Captain Piett stands up straight, and turns on 59. "It appears that a general alarm was triggered on every Republic vessel simultaneously. No fleet order, no traceable source, no encoding, and as far as we can tell, no transmission on standard relays. It's as if every klaxon decided to blare at once without any provocation. We are even getting reports from Kuat and Sullust about incomplete ships blaring the high alert siren." He manages a faint grin that quickly vanishes. Corc spurts out "Keep trying, Furmi! I know you can grow a soul!" To which the captain replies quite straightfaced with "It's Captain Firmius Piett, Commander Mudheel." and the general's smile bursts into light laughter.

59 spoke up "Ok, so either the Destiny is dying for a tune up, or someone is behind this. And I think I have an idea who might have something to do with this." Moody steps forward "yeah, I think its time we payer our operative friend a visit, I'll bet it gets lonely in the detention facility."

Piett nods curtly, and then returns to the communications console. The Jedi joins him after giving Theta a shrug.

59 and Moody turn and head for the detention block. "I think I'm going to stay here and see if I can sort through the ships computers and find the bug" 13 states. "And I'm going to stay here with the... Uh... Jedi" Nacho adds. His squad mates give him a questioning look to which he just shrugs. Moody's and 59 exit the room. A few seconds later Ig runs out after them.

As 59 and moody made their way to the detention block, the malice behind 59 was almost visible. Making long strides, his expression was one of barely contained anger. The space around him almost seemed darker. Moody was less intimidating, he kept his emotions hidden well, but it was clear he wasn't going down for a friendly chat.

Ig follows the pair from a short distance. His aura is in stark contrast to his squad mates. He is very concerned about the clear malice pouring off of them. And his mind displays something very different from his comrades; empathy and worry for the prisoner.

Back on the bridge, 13 is hunched over a terminal sifting through line after line of code, while Nacho tries to keep the mood light and calm, as well as keeping the jedi company. Attempting a casual conversation he carefully tries to break the ice "Sooooo... You're a jedi?"

And there you have it, the first segment of one of my favorite ideas to date. Excuse or point out any and all grammar errors.


End file.
